


A quick pit stop

by MilkC



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Has parts of Freeze your brain in it, M/M, One Shot, kinda a songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkC/pseuds/MilkC
Summary: When Michael and Jeremy stop at a 7/11 in Ohio they meet some interesting people...
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A quick pit stop

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has probably already been done but eh. This is solely inspired from the lines in 'More than Survive' that go 'Got my slushie and more!' and 'Cause that girl at Sev' Elev' gave me a generous pour' so it's kinda a songfic, kinda not. Anyways, enjoy!

“Hurry up Jeremy! The bus is going to leave soon!” Michael yelled to him from across the parking lot.

“I am going as fast as I can but at the same time I’m trying to not get hit by a car!” Jeremy waited for the car to pass by and then he crossed the road. Some of their class were coming back from a school trip and the bus had pit-stopped at a nearby 7/11 for the kids to stretch their legs.

Jeremy caught up to his best friend, the pair walked together towards the entrance of the 7/11. As they were walking, a loud voice was heard from a red, parked car.

“DON’T FORGET THE CORN NUTS!” the women in the car screamed to what seemed like no one.

 _The best friends instantly turned their heads and stared at this weird lady shouting. After she was done screaming, she turned back to the front of her car and noticed the boys staring at her._ “What are you two dorks looking at!?”

Almost immediately, they turned their attention back to where they were walking. Their pace was noticeably faster than before.

“…What’s a Corn nut?” Jeremy asked, stopping at the door.

“Sounds like a type of nut, but I don’t know… I’ve never had one” Michael held the door open and let Jeremy first.

The pair entered the store and the first thing they heard was someone yelling…

**_“FREEZE YOUR BRAINNNNNNN”_ **

Jeremy and Michael stopped dead in their tracks. The only other people in the store were another guy with what looked like his girlfriend and an employee who was just minding his own business. He wasn’t even watching the guy singing to the girl, he was just cleaning the counter. When the pair entered, the workers attention turned to them.

“Oh, hey there.” the worker eyed the guy, still singing even though they had walked in. “Don’t mind them, I don’t know what they’re doing but I’m just ignoring it.”

“Why is he singing?” Jeremy asked, heavily confused.

“I have no idea but apparently I heard from the higher ups that there’s always a guy moving around from state, comes in to order a slushie and just sings.” the employee put away some boxes. “It’s weird but whatever so try to just go around them or avoid them.”

 _Michael looked at them but not directly at the pair, he was looking at the slushie machine behind them._ “Oh, come on, all I wanted was a slushie…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you that slushie. We just have to wait it out until he stops singing, let’s just get some other stuff first.” Jeremy said with a reassuring smile.

Quietly, they took stuff they were going to purchase off the shelves. The man in the trench coat was still singing to the girl.

**_“Shatter your skull!  
Fight pain with more pain!  
Forget who you are unburden your load  
Forget in six weeks you'll be back on the road…”_ **

_Michael was crouched down so they wouldn’t see him walking around the store. He was walking in a crouch position to get around, it was uncomfortable, but it worked._ “Hey bro, are you hearing some of these lyrics?”

 _Jeremy was also in the same position._ “They sound really depressing.” he whispered back.

**_“When the voice in your head  
Says you’re better off dead!  
Don't open a vein!  
Just freeze your brain…  
Freeze your brain…  
Go on and freeze your brain_ **

**_  
Try it.”_ **

“Ok that song is really depressing!” Michael peeked up and watched the couple talk.

 _Veronica slowly grabbed the slushie out of JD’s hand and took a big sip. Almost immediately after, she held her head in pian._ “OW- …Geez, brain freezes do hurt.”

“Indeed, they do.” JD took back the slushie and drank from it. “Mhmm, that’s good.”

 _Michael got up._ “Look, now there just not going to move, great…”

“Maybe give it some more time.” Jeremy got up and patted him on the back.

 _Veronica turned to get something for the nearby shelf. She noticed Jeremy and Michael taking occasional glances at them._ “Have those two always been there?” she signalled to him who she was talking about.

 _He looked over at them, gave them a cold glare and focused back on Veronica._ “I think they have, but if they know what’s good for them, they won’t bother us.”

“That trench coat dude is sure pretty creepy, sure wouldn’t want to go over there.” Jeremy admitted.

 _Michael took some chips off the shelf._ “Yep, I don’t want to go near him… but at the same time I really want a slushie!”

 _Jeremy considered his options for a moment and after continuously looking back and forth at Veronica and JD, and Michael he made up his mind._ “Alright, if you want a slushie that bad… I’ll go over there and get you one.” he said with a sigh.

“You would really do that?”

“Anything for you!” Jeremy said with a sweet smile.

“Awwww thanks… oh and get one for yourself, they’re on me.” Michael dove into his pocket and got out some spare change and handed it to Jeremy.

Jeremy nodded and slowly went over towards the slushie machine.

“So where are you heading tonight?” JD looked at Veronica up and down. “Seeming as you’re all dressed up, probably a party… am I right?”

“You’re right, a party I don’t really want to go but whatever…” she said with a shrug.

“If you don’t want to, you can come hang with me, I’m always free.” JD replied with a smirk.

“I totally would but the Heather Chandler would kill me!”

“Who care what she thinks…” JD shrugged.

“Ummmm… literally everyone! Get your head out of the gutter!” Veronica yelled in a half-joking way.

 _JD sighed._ “If you must go, go ahead… but if you come with me tonight, we can have some _extra_ fun.”

“ _Extra_ fun you say...” Veronica replied with a seductive smile.

Just as JD was about to say something, Jeremy put his arm out right in front of the pair, reaching for the slushie machine. The pair glared at him, like he was an intruder.

“Sorry!” Jeremy said with nervous laughter. The first slushie was for Michael. A red, icy mixture came out of the slushie machine, it was cherry flavoured. Jeremy knew Michael’s favourite flavour was cherry, it always had been since they were kids.

 _JD rolled his eyes but realised what slushie flavour the guy was pouring into the cup._ “What flavour is that?”

 _His eyes shot up._ “Uhhh… cherry.”

“Cherry, good choice my man… cherry is the best flavour and my personal favourite.” JD exclaimed proudly,

“Oh, it’s not mine.” Jeremy finished up filling Michael’s cup and then started filling his up. “That’s for my friend Michael over there.” Michael gave a little wave on que.

“Personally, I’m more of a blue raspberry person but cherry is also good, especially if you mix the two together.”

“Blue raspberry is alright as well… say you got good taste, what’s your name?” JD asked curiously

“Uh, I’m Jeremy and my best friend, Michael, is over there… who are you?”

“I’m JD and that’s Veronica.” he took his hands out of his pockets.

“Heyyy.” Veronica said as she sucked on a twizzler. “I haven’t seen you guys around town lately, are you new here?”

“Not new, we’re just passing through the neighbourhood. We’re on a school trip with some of our class. They’re probably waiting for us on the bus.” Jeremy shrugged.

 _Michael noticed that a chip packet was falling from his arm and he rushed to go grab it from him before it hit the ground._ “Hey, watch out!” Michael exclaimed as he took stuff from Jeremy’s full hands. “You almost dropped this.” he handed the chip packet back to Jeremy.

“Oh!” Jeremy took the packet and gave him some more stuff. “Thanks bro.”

 _JD looked over at Michael._ “So, you’re the one with the good taste in slushies.”

 _Michael peered at the trench coat guy. The young boy was intimidated by him even though they were round about the same age. He gulped and then proceeded to speak._ “Hey, if you’re talking about the guy who ordered the cherry slush then that’s me!” he exclaimed with nervous laughter.

“They are good.” JD drank more of his slushie. “So, are you two close friends?” he asked, intrigued.

“Actually, closer than close! We’ve been best friends for, for… forever!” Michael drank some of his cherry slushie, happily.

“Yep! The bestest of friends!” A bug smile appeared on Jeremy’s face as he put an arm around him as he drank some of his blueberry slushie.

“Hey, watch out for the slushie!” Michael eagerly chugged more slushie before Jeremy forced his around him.

“Sorry, sorry!”

Veronica and JD watched the two interact. It’s like Michael and Jeremy forgot the other two were there. They exchanged smirks and let out little chuckles.

 _Michael focused back on the pair._ “What’s so funny!?”

 _JD laughed._ “Nothing you two need to worry yourselves about.” he looked back at Veronica; she was still laughing which made him laugh even more.

 _The, a girl with a red bow and red attire stomped into the store. She didn’t look too pleased when she saw the four of them in the store._ “VERONICA!” she yelled, pretty angry.

 _Veronica sighed._ “Hey Heather….”

“What are you doing!? Why are you with trench coat kid and… the two dorks from the parking lot!” Heather exclaimed as she folded her arms.

“Hey, it’s the person who was shouting ‘Corn nuts’ earlier!” Jeremy mentioned in realisation.

“Watch it you little twit!”

“Don’t talk to him like that!” Michael defended.

 _Veronica rolled her eyes and went forward to Heather._ “What do you want?”

“I want corn nuts! ...And to got to the party! If you keep talking to these three idiots, we’ll be late.” Heather grabbed some corn nuts off the shelf.

 _Suddenly, Christine rushed into the store._ “Jeremy! Michael! You both got to go now! The bus is leaving!” Christine rushed right past Heather and Veronica and tugged on Jeremy’s arm.

“Huh, Christine?” Jeremy looked over at her. “…The bus!”

“Oh, look another dork…” Heather said with a roll of her eyes.

“Come on Jeremy!” Christine looked over at Heather and Veronica. “Hi there! I’m Christine! …Now come on Jeremy! And you as well Michael!”

 _Jeremy gave up trying to hold his own and just got tugged by Christine._ “Uhhhh, well it was nice meeting you guys!”

 _Michael grabbed on to Jeremy’s other hand and got pulled by an eager Christine as well._ “Yeah, hope we can meet again sometime… maybe you guys should come to New Jersey!” as he got pulled some snacks were falling out of his pockets and arms.

“New Jersey… sounds fun.” JD said as he watched the pair get dragged out of the door by Christine.”

When all three were out of the door they all sprinted towards the bright yellow bus. A trail of snacks could be seen behind them as they focused on running and nothing else. As the trio hopped on to the bus, it immediately took off and just like that, they were gone.

“Well, those two were quite something.” Veronica started to walk out the door with Heather by her side.

“Very interesting personalities…” JD followed behind them.

 _As they were walking out, the employee behind the counter piped up._ “You know, you guys must pay for those two…”

“What, why?” Veronica asked, confused.

“They didn’t pay for… anything, well except for the slushies.”

 _JD groaned._ “Freeloaders…”

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write, hope you liked it! <3


End file.
